Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 1
| miniseries = Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes | minino = 1 | writer = Chris Roberson | penciller = Jeffrey Moy | inker = Philip Moy | colorist = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | letterer = Robbie Robbins | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus = | format = | published = October 2011 | pages = 22 | publisher = IDW Publishing/DC Comics | date = 2270 | stardate = }} "Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 1" is a comic, the first issue of Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, published in October 2011. The story was written by Chris Roberson, with artwork by penciller Jeffrey Moy and inker Philip Moy. The issue consisted of 22 pages of story, edited by Chris Ryall, with Romulo Fajardo, Jr. credited for color art and Robbie Robbins credited for lettering the artwork. Summary In an alternate reality, an Imperial Planets starship approaches the planet Durla, which is under siege by a fleet of spaceships. A green-skinned female lieutenant reports to Captain Tomorrow that the orbital bombardment is proceeding successfully, and that Commander Starr and the Space Ranger Battalion are keeping the shape-shifting Durlans out of the air and on the ground. Sergeant Mallor and the Talokian Shadow Troops are successfully containing the Durlan noncombatants. A Durlan leader contacts Captain Tomorrow from the surface, begging to know why the Imperial Planets are invading. Tomorrow retorts that Durla refused annexation into the Imperial Planets, and "anyone who isn't with us, is against us..." A thousand generations earlier, Earth, the world where the Imperial Planets' empire originated, was home to a primitive hominid species. These early humans were visited and observed by advanced beings from beyond the stars, but were affected by the visitors' act of observation. In limbo, the Legion of Super-Heroes heads home to the 30th century in their time bubble after events that included an encounter with Darkseid. Irma Ardeen (Saturn Girl) tells her boyfriend, Garth Ranzz (Lightning Lad), that she hopes to sleep for a week, while the Talokian Tasmia Mallor (Shadow Lass) tells Rokk Krinn (Cosmic Boy) that his brother, Pol, can share a room with her brother, Grev, if he attends the Legion Academy. Querl Dox (Braniac 5) warns the others that they are "caught in an eddy in the timestream" which is straining the time bubble. The bubble begins to crack. In another reality, the has been summoned back to Earth by Admiral Komack so that Captain James T. Kirk can deliver the commencement address at Starfleet Academy. Kirk and most of his senior staff leave the bridge to beam down to San Francisco. In limbo, the cracks in the time bubble continue to spread. Cosmic Boy, who can generate magnetic fields, is unable to hold the bubble together because it contains insufficient ferrous material for him to act on. Braniac 5, himself protected by a force field, asks the Durlan Reep Daggle (Chameleon Boy) to use his shape-shifting ability to create a shield around the other Legionnaires while he attempts to make an emergency landing. On the Enterprise, Montgomery Scott, whom Kirk is leaving in command, beams Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov down to the surface. Both Kirk's group and the Legionnaires are shocked to find themselves in forbidding cities with strange spacecraft overhead and banners bearing the symbol of the Imperial Planets hanging from buildings. Braniac 5 uses the control console in the wrecked time bubble to determine that this is the 23rd century, although it corresponds to nothing Cosmic Boy knows from history. Saturn Girl's telepathy senses something powerful. A mob approaches the Legionnaires, its members yelling that Chameleon Boy is "Durlan scum" and that they will deal with him as they did with the Dominion. Shadow Lass and Chameleon Boy are confused because, according to history, Earth's contacts with Durla prior to the 23rd century would not justify this attitude. Cosmic Boy urges the Legionnaires to contain the civilians, but not to harm them and risk changing history. Uhura recognizes the landscape surrounding the city as that of San Francisco, but shipyards cover the area where Starfleet Academy should be. Kirk is unable to contact the Enterprise. McCoy warns the others of the approach of guards on flying platforms, who pronounce the immediate execution of Kirk's group for entering a restricted area and accessing "classified communication bands." Kirk's people take cover as they are fired upon, but Chekov is hit; McCoy treats his wound. As the Starfleet officers return fire, Spock completes a sensor scan of the area. The Legionnaires are having difficulty keeping the mob back; Saturn Girl is unable to calm them telepathically because something else is affecting them. Spock and Braniac 5 simultaneously determine that they are on 23rd century Earth in a universe other than their own. TO BE CONTINUED! References Characters :Imra Ardeen-Ranzz • Pavel Chekov • Reep Daggle • Querl Dox • James T. Kirk • James Komack • Rokk Krinn • John Kyle • Tasmia Mallor • Mallor (Sergeant) • Leonard McCoy • Garth Ranzz • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Thomas Tomorrow • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] • unnamed Humans • unnamed Imperial Planets personnel Darkseid • Pol Krinn • Grev Mallor • Richard Starr Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Captain Tomorrow's cruiser; unnamed Imperial Planets cruisers (Imperial Planets type cruiser) • unnamed Imperial Planets combat ships (Imperial Planets combat ship) • unnamed Imperial Planets shuttlecraft (shuttlecraft) • time bubble Locations :San Francisco • Starfleet Academy • Legion Academy • the galaxy • Twin Peaks Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room ;Captain Tomorrow's cruiser : bridge Planets and planetoids :Durla • Earth Braal • Colu • Talok VIII • Winath Races and cultures :Andorian • Braalian • Coluan • Durlan • Human • Talokian • Titanian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Imperial Planets • Legion of Super-Heroes • Science Police • Shadow Troop • Space Ranger Battalion • Starfleet • United Planets Technology and weapons :communicator • force field • hovercraft • Imperial Planets space station • jet-pack • PADD • phaser • phaser rifle • sensor • space station • starship • time bubble • transporter • tricorder Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • navigator • science officer • second officer • sergeant • transporter chief Other references :alcohol • alternate reality • beverage • blood • clothing • commencement • communications • day • electricity • element • empire • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • galaxy • Kobayashi Maru scenario • lifeform • history • humanoid • Invasion of Durla • light • limbo • magnetism • minute • planet • radiation • rank • Science Police ranks • Science Police uniform • Scotch • shapeshifter • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • technology • telepathy • time • time travel • timeline • title • uniform • universe • war • weapon • whiskey • year Chronology ; thousands of years ago : A time traveller visits the dawn of mankind. ; 20th century (the Legion's reality) : Some Durlans have contact with Earth. ; 2270 : The Enterprise arrives at Earth. Their transporter deposits them in an alternate reality. ; 30th century (the Legion's reality) : The destination of the time bubble. (Although the story does not describe their year of origin, the affair with Darkseid they describe as recent took place in the early 2980s.) Appendices Timeline * This story takes place at a point in time during the Star Trek: The Original Series five-year mission, near the end of that voyage. It seems to be in the year 2270, at a point after TAS, during which Scotty had been promoted to commander, but before Chekov was promoted to lieutenant and before Sulu was promoted to lieutenant commander, as well as being before Scotty began to wear a moustache. * McCoy is shown wearing commander's stripes in one panel, but reverts back to lieutenant commander in all later panels. * In terms of the Legion's reality, the time period of their origin is around the time of The Great Darkness Saga storyline, or the early 2980s, although in the third issue, Cosmic Boy introduces the team as inhabitants of the 31st century. The Legion depicted is specific to that time period, as those characters were changed when their universe and timeline collapsed on later occasions. Specifically, this reality is prior to the universal upheaval of the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline, where the Legion's universe was collapsed into several other component realities of the multiverse. Then, in later time-altering stories, the Legion as such ceased to exist when a time distortion generated from the dawn of time reformed the universe into a similar, but not identical reality. Each alternate reality and timeline since has had some form of future inhabitation by the Legion, albeit different from the Legion depicted in this Star Trek crossover. Background The Keith Giffen variant cover pictures a several Legionnaires, even though only five Legion members have thus far appeared in the series: * Sun Boy * Blok * Phantom Girl * Spock * Cosmic Boy * Lightning Lad * Chameleon Boy * Shadow Lass Images file:sTLoSH1.jpg|Cover image. file:sTLoSH1B.jpg|Cover image. file:sTLoSH1A1.jpg|Cover image. file:sTLoSH1A2.jpg|Cover image. file:cosmic Boy.jpg|Cosmic Boy. file:lightning Lad.jpg|Lightning Lad. file:chameleon Boy.jpg|Chameleon Boy. file:brainiac 5.jpg|Brainiac 5. file:saturn Girl.jpg|Saturn Girl. file:shadow lass.jpg|Shadow Lass. file:captaintomorrow.jpg|Captain Tomorrow. file:imperial Planets.jpg|Imperial Planets banner. Connections External links * * category:tOS comics Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 1